vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
E.V.
"By the way i'm not evil or anything like that, just though that should be known." - E.V. E.V (pronounced Evie) is a mysterious character who looks humanoid in nature, They are the sole owner of E.V Industries, a bankrupt corporation that owns nothing more than a long abandoned rocket construction facility in the middle of nowhere, known as the Cosmodrome. They have recently emerged into the public to advertise the reconstruction of the facility and re-purposing of it to be an extremely advanced hologram chamber capable of artificially simulating any combat scenario. Each week E.V. attempts to bring other strong willing RP characters to her Cosmodrome to test their combat capabilities in the live field against tough simulated opponents. E.V., Portrayed by Averiff, is the host of a weekly open RP group focused on transferring new roleplayers from beginner forms of combat to more live action directed fighting with trained NPCs, or to give experiences roleplayers a place to practice abilities and skills while having fun, without the worry of losing a character to death or being RP locked. History E.V lives inside their Cosmodrome in the outskirts, they rarely ever leaves it, but with the help of their newly designed drones they emerged back into society, weaving their way in and out of communities and circles searching for new contestants for her event in the shadows, always appearing where they shouldn’t be, and gone before anyone even notices. Their is little to no prior information on the entity known as E.V.. their motives are unknown, their allegiance is unknown, all attempts to trace their origins arrive at dead ends, which also goes for E.V. Industries itself, revealing no information that the company has never truly existed to begin with. The only thing that is certain is that they are always welcoming to new powerful warriors willing to test themselves in their highly advanced simulation chamber, the promises of “data” and “entertainment” appear to be her sole driving forces. The Cosmodrome The Cosmodrome is a long abandoned rocket construction facility in the middle of nowhere, its walls long overgrown with fauna, the EV Industries logo faded and scratched along the walls of the entrance. It has been inactive for an indiscernible number of years, but just recently a portion of its structure has been refitted to hold a large holodome, built by E.V. with unknown technology, E.V. needed people to test her new operations and capabilities. The Cosmodrome was capable of loading a small green mountain like environment with the companies logo in the center, this chamber was able to load small simulations with minimal simulated enemies, the first group was able to easily clear this battle. However, When the next group arrived, led by Serilda, E.V. revealed that her holodome was actually in “safe mode,” about 10% efficiency, and although they made it this far, they needed a more “direct touch” to finish her work and activate their holodome to 100%. E.V. tasked a team to be transported to a deep code section of her holodome and erase a Trojan virus that was planted years ago, E.V. was the only one who knew that this was intentionally planted to stop the simulation from reaching full capacity, but was able to manipulate the Aegis core and other players to destroy this virus and complete her work, when the grueling task was completed, E.V revealed the full form of her holodome, an entire city known as “The White City” capable of simulating entire worlds. A far cry from its original small scale. E.V. continues to use the Cosmodrome to test her simulations and other players. The Cosmodromes advance technology allows contestants to feel the heat and pain of real battle without sustaining any real world damage, thanks to a specially designed ring all players must wear during combat which tunes them to the holodome’s programming, which monitors health and damage input. If a player where to ever reach the point of no return in combat, they are considered “KO’d” and are removed from the simulation, leaving their team to continue without them. This ring also dampers any overpowered abilities which may render the simulations no contest, making all players focus on honing their perceptive and reaction skills rather than relying on abilities. Personality E.V. Exhibits little desire to give much of any information about herself, keeping conversations and minimal as possible and trying to direct almost all conversations to attempts at getting more players in her Cosmodrome. They're outwardly friendly when approached, but prefers to keep to themselves, observing the environment around them, scanning for possible players by their looks and equipment. E.V. is quite emotionless and will not be put off by almost any interaction, the only thing that will reward a sign of discomfort would be someone attempting to press too much into their past or origins, or explore areas of the Cosmodrome that are off limits. E.V. will befriend anyone willing to test their simulation. Powers & Abilities There is little known about E.V.s fighting style, as they tend to stay inside their Cosmodrome and only leave to scout for new contestants, they will observe teams traverse their constructed battles, but never be directly involved them self, only showing up once the carnage has ended. they carry a long form katana they can digitally construct but has yet to use it, they also have a cloaked army of battle drones that escort them, although they rarely reveal themselves. their weaknesses and strengths are yet to be discovered, but it is safe to say they prefer to hide behind their creations before presenting themselves. Trivia -E.V.'s design is inspired by 2.B from NieR: Automata and Baiken from Guilty Gear. -E.V.'s personality is derivative of GlaDDos from Portal. Links https://discord.gg/SQQG23B - Group Discord Gallery Dfgrgg4.png|E.V. VRChat 1920x1080 2019-09-26 19-16-52.897.png|E.V.'s combat stimulants White city Daytime.jpg|The White City daytime Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction